yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/63
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 63-قَالَ اذْهَبْ فَمَن تَبِعَكَ مِنْهُمْ فَإِنَّ جَهَنَّمَ جَزَآؤُكُمْ جَزَاء مَّوْفُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 63-Kâlezheb fe men tebiake minhum fe inne cehenneme cezâukum cezâen mevfûrâ(mevfûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kâlezheb (kâle izheb) : "git" dedi * 2. fe men : artık kim * 3. tebia-ke : sana tâbî oldu * 4. min-hum : onlardan * 5. fe : o zaman, artık * 6. inne : muhakkak * 7. cehenneme : cehennem * 8. cezâu-kum : sizin cezanız * 9. cezâen : ceza olarak * 10. mevfûren : eksiksiz, tam Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 63-Git demişti, kim sana uyarsa onlardan, hepinizin de cezâsı cehennemdir gerçekten ve o cezâ, noksansız, tastamam bir cezâ. Ali Bulaç Meali * 63-Demişti ki: "Git, onlardan kim sana uyarsa, şüphesiz sizin cezanız cehennemdir; eksiksiz bir ceza." Ahmet Varol Meali * 63-(Allah da) dedi ki: "Git. Onlardan kim sana uyarsa şüphesiz sizin cezanız cehennemdir. Eksiksiz bir ceza! Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 63-Allah: 'Haydi git! Onlardan sana kim uyarsa bil ki, cehennem hepinizin cezası olur, hem de tam bir ceza' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 63-Allah, şöyle dedi: “Çekil, git.” Onlardan kim sana uyarsa, kuşkusuz cehennem tam bir karşılık olarak hepinizin cezası olacaktır.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 63-Allah buyurdu: Git! Onlardan kim sana uyarsa, iyi bilin ki hepinizin cezası cehennemdir. Tam bir ceza! Edip Yüksel Meali * 63-Dedi ki: 'Onlardan seni izleyenler ile birlikte git. Tam size göre bir ceza olan cehenneme kadar yolunuz var.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 63-Allah buyurdu ki: «Haydi defol! Onlardan her kim sana uyarsa, biliniz ki cehennem de sizin cezanızdır, hem de mükemmel bir ceza! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 63-Allah buyurdu ki: def'ol haydi onlardan her kim sana tabi' olursa haberiniz olsun ki Cehennem de sizin cezanızdır, mükemmel bir ceza Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 63-(Cenâb-ı Hak da) Buyurdu ki: «Çık git, imdi onlardan her kim sana tâbi olursa artık şüphe yok ki, sizin cezanız cehennemdir. Vafî mükemmel bir ceza.» Muhammed Esed * 63-(Allah) "Haydi, (seçtiğin yolda elinden geleni ardına koymamak üzere) git! Ancak, haberin olsun ki, onlardan sana uyanlar(la beraber) hepinizi bekleyen ceza, yaptıklarınızın tam karşılığı olmak üzere, cehennem olacaktır! Suat Yıldırım * 63-"Defol! oradan" buyurdu Allah; "Onlardan kim sana tâbi olursa, iyi bilin ki cehennem de sizin cezanızdır. Ceza ki ne ceza!" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 63-(Allâh) "(defol) git, dedi, onlardan kim sana uyarsa cezânız cehennemdir, mükemmel bir cezâ (size)!" Şaban Piriş Meali * 63-Allah: -Defol, onlardan kim sana tabi olursa, sizin cezanız cehennemdir. Eksiksiz ve tam bir ceza! Ümit Şimşek Meali * 63-Allah ona 'Çık, git,' buyurdu. 'Onlardan kim sana uyacak olursa, hepinizin cezası Cehennemdir. İşte size lâyık bir ceza! Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 63-Allah buyurdu: "Defol git! Onlardan kim sana uyarsa, cezanız cehennem olacaktır. Ne de mükemmel ceza." Yusuf Ali (English) * 63- ((Allah)) said: "Go thy way;(2253) if any of them follow thee, verily Hell will be the recompense of you (all)- an ample recompense. M. Pickthall (English) * 63- He said: Go, and whosoever of them followeth thee lo! hell will be your payment, ample payment. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 63- Allah buyurdu ki: "Haydi git! Onlardan kim sana uyarsa, şüphesiz ki, cezanız cehennemdir, hem de mükemmel bir ceza. " Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *61- Hani meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" demiştik. İblis'in dışında (hepsi) secde etmişlerdi.(74) Demişti ki: "Bir çamur olarak yarattığın kimseye ben secde eder miyim?" 62- Demişti ki: "Şu bana karşı yücelttiğine bir bak; andolsun, eğer bana kıyamet gününe kadar süre tanırsan, onun soyunu -pek azı dışında- kuşkusuz kendime bağlı kılacağım."(75) 63- Demişti ki: "Git, onlardan kim sana uyarsa, şüphesiz sizin cezanız cehennemdir; eksiksiz bir ceza." 64- "Onlardan güç yetirdiklerini sesinle sarsıntıya uğrat,(76) atlıların ve yayalarınla onların üstüne yaygarayı kopar,(77) mallarda ve çocuklarda onlara ortak ol(78) ve onlara çeşitli vaadlerde bulun."(79) Şeytan, onlara aldatmadan başka bir şey vadetmez. 65- "Benim kullarım; senin onlar üzerinde hiç bir zorlayıcı gücün (hakimiyetin) yoktur."(80) Vekil olarak Rabbin yeter.(81) AÇIKLAMA 74. Bkz. Bakara: 30-39, Nisa: 117-121, Araf: 11-25, Hicr: 26-42, İbrahim: 22 Bu hikaye burada, kafirlere, Allah'a karşı olan tutum ve davranışlarının aynı şeytanınki gibi olduğu anlatılmak üzere tekrarlanmıştır. Gerçekte onlar insanın en büyük düşmanı olan şeytana uyuyorlar ve onun, insanlığın yaratılışının başlangıcında, Adem'in soyundan gelenleri saptırmak üzere verdiği sözü yerine getirmek için kurduğu tuzaklara düşüyorlar. 75. Yani, "Onları, itaatte sabit kalmayı gerektiren Allah'a halife olma konumundan ayıracağım. Onların yüce konumdan ayrılmaları aynen bir ağacın kökünden sökülmesi gibidir." 76. Arapça metnin sözlük anlamı şöyledir: "Zayıf ve güçsüz bulduklarını silip süpürebilirsin." 77. Burada şeytan, bir bölgeyi atlılar ve yayalarla basan, belirli şeylerin çalınmasını, talan edilmesini emreden bir soyguncuya benzetilmektedir. Şeytanın atlıları ve yayaları, onun görevini sayısız şekillerde ifa eden insanlar ve cinlerdir. 78. Bu, şeytan ile takipçilerinin arasındaki ilişkiyi açıklayan çok anlamlı bir cümledir. Bir taraftan şeytan hiç bir çaba harcamaksızın, kendisine uyan bir kimsenin mallarına ve kazancına ortak olur; diğer taraftan günah, isyan ve kötü davranışların cezasını paylaşmada, ortak olmaz. Yine böyle bir adamın çocukları ile ilgili olarak, sadece baba onları büyütüp yetiştirme zahmetine katlanır. Fakat baba şeytanın saptırmalarıyla sadece kendisi değil de şeytan da çocuğun babası imiş gibi onu kötü ve ahlâksız bir şekilde etkiler. 79. Şeytan onları boş başarı vaadleriyle kandırır ve onları boş ümitlerle oyalar. 80. Bunun iki anlamı vardır: 1) "Sen insanoğlunu kendi yoluna uydurmak için zorlama gücüne sahip değilsin. Senin yapabileceğin tek şey onları boş vaadler ve ümitlerle kandırmandır; fakat onların sana uyup uymama seçenekleri olacaktır. Onları isteksizce kendine uymaya zorlamaya gücün yetmez." 2) "Sen benim doğru kullarımı, kandırmayı başaramazsın. Zayıf ve güçsüzler sana uysa da, bana itaatte sabit olan Salih kullarım üzerinde bir tasarrufta bulunamazsın." 81. Yani, "Allah'a güvenen, O'nun hidayetine ve yardımına inanan kimseler, şeytanla imtihan edildiklerinde başka bir desteğe ihtiyaç duymayacaklardır. Çünkü Allah onların şeytanın saptırmalarından uzak kalmalarına yardım edecek, onları koruyacak ve doğru yola iletecektir. Diğer taraftan kendi güçlerine veya Allah'tan başka güçlere güvenenler, şeytanla imtihan edildiklerinde, bu imtihandan başarılı çıkamayacaklardır." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *63. Allah "Haydi, yolda elinden geleni ardına koymamak üzere git! Ancak, haberin olsun ki, onlardan sana uyanlar(la beraber) hepinizi bekleyen ceza, yaptıklarınızın tam karşılığı olmak üzere, cehennem olacaktır! Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *63. -Cenabı Hak da- buyurdu ki: Çok git, imdi onlardan her kim sana tâbi olursa artık şüphe yok ki, sizin cezanız cehennemdir. Tam mükemmel bir ceza. 63. Cenab-ı Hak da Adem Aleyhisselâm'a ve onun evlât ve torunlarına karşı o kadar düşmanlıkta bulunan şeytana hitaben (buyurdu ki,) Ey iblisi, (çık git) sen kovulmuşsun, dilediğini yapmaya çalış, şûra üfrülünceye kadar yaşatılacaksın (İmdi onlardan) Adem'in zürriyetinden (her kim sana tabî olursa) senin vesveselerine kapılırsa (artık şüphe yok ki, sizin cezanız cehennemdir) öyle bir ateş tabakasıdır. 0 ise (tam, mükemmel bir ceza) dır. Kendi kötü amellerinizden dolayı onu hak etmiş olursunuz.